


karma

by glitterpen (221brothermine)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brothermine/pseuds/glitterpen
Summary: Ben isn't pleased with how Rey is addressing their age difference.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	karma

Ben gets his first grey hair. 

Rey finds it first because Ben never looks at himself in the mirror. He says it doesn’t interest him much to look at his own reflection, though Rey thinks it’s because he’s self-conscious.

Rey is mindlessly sifting her long fingers through his shoulder-length strands one day while his head lies in her lap. She begins to do some simple braids, bored and wanting to practice so she could do it on herself later. It’s an Alderaanian tradition to braid ones hair, and Rey wants to honor Leia as much as possible, even though Ben’s mother wasn’t with them anymore. There might be kids whose hair would need to be kept tidy one day, but Rey keeps that thought nudged far in the back of her mind. 

They’re lying together in bed. Rey had been skimming through one of Luke’s Jedi texts, reviewing passages she didn’t remember well, absorbing their wisdom. After she got bored, she began to tend to Ben’s hair. 

“Oi, what’s this?” she says, sitting up so suddenly that Ben’s eyes flutter open. 

“What, what is it?” Ben begins to sit up, but her hands on his head keep him in place. Her fingers begin to hurriedly peck at his hair, like she’s looking for something. She stops when she finally finds it - one long, silvery thread.

“ _Ow_ ,” Ben says when she tugs at it.

“You’ve got a grey hair.” Rey says. 

Ben lets out a huff of laugher. He relaxes, lying back down and shutting his eyes again. “Think it’s from the lifetime of stress.” 

Rey studies the hair, rubbing it between her fingers. She quirks up an eyebrow. “Or you’re just becoming an old man.” 

Ben cracks one eye open and frowns at Rey. “What did you say?”

In a grave tone, Rey repeats, “You’re _old,_ Ben.” 

Ben opens both eyes and frowns. “ _What?_ I’m barely older than you!” 

“You’re a _decade_ older. Wouldn’t call that ‘barely.’” 

Ben huffs and mutters, “Yeah, whatever,” before adjusting himself to get his head more comfortable on her lap. 

* * *

One day, Ben asks Rey for help in fixing a panel in the _Falcon_ ’s intricate ventilation system.

Rey, who had been busy getting coordinates for a visit to their next planet, puts a fisted hand on her hip and asks, “What, are your joints too creaky, old man?” 

Ben sighs, hitting the screwdriver he’s holding against his hip impatiently. “Are you helping me or not?”

* * *

They’re in an open field of flowers. Rey’s grinning so much her cheeks hurt. She can’t get enough of all the colors, the softness of the leaves, the sharp ends of the thorns. She watches bees get their food. Ben has a smile playing at his lips, hands folded as he watches her. 

As they prepare to go back to the Falcon, Rey asks him to carry her on his back. 

“Again?” Ben asks. There had been a couple of times where she’d jumped straight on his back after she hadn’t seen him in a while, even if he had only been gone for a day to attend a Galactic Senate meeting and disclose more information on First Order operations -- how he’s managed to escape death and imprisonment. Technically, Rey was his parole officer. 

Rey walks backwards through the flowers, arms raised, the insides of her hands grazing the fragile petals. “What is it, Ben? Is your back too frail already?”

Ben grumbles before reluctantly offering his back.

* * *

Coruscant’s nightlife is something Rey didn’t want to miss as they continued exploring the galaxy, so they wait in line at the most popular club in the ecumenopolis. When they reach the doors, the bouncer, a Chagrain male, nods at Ben as he passes through. When Rey approaches, he lifts up his hand. “Hold on, miss. You have to be of age.” 

Rey’s mouth falls open. “I - I’m of age, I swear.” _Doesn’t he know who I am,_ Rey fumes in her head, even though she knows she shouldn’t use her fame to pull strings.

“I’m going to need to see identification, miss.” The Chagrain folds his hands in front of him and lifts his chin, as if daring Rey to challenge him.

When Rey looks at Ben, he’s shaking his head and smirking, hands folded over his chest. “ _Ha,_ ” he says. “All those Jedi texts, and you haven’t learned about karma?” He turns on his heels and disappearing inside the club.

Rey curses under her breath and begins digging around in a small pouch on her belt for her identichip. Something tells her she might’ve deserved that one.


End file.
